In both entertainment and the arts, observers are seeking more immersive and all-encompassing experiences with increasingly dramatic sensory stimulation, such as produced with virtual reality devices, experiential art rooms, immersive lighting shows at concerts, etc. However, these immersive experiences are limited to either a virtual world produced by a screen (e.g. VR headsets), require large scale environments that are generally only publically available, or fail to produce a truly immersive experience that fully encompasses the observers entire visual field with novel sensory stimuli. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that immerses the observer in a fully encompassing visual field of novel sensory stimuli.